United States
FOOTNOTE - This article is currently in development as its subject is not complete. The United States is the only "interesting country" in the Americas, border Canada and the Hudson Bay to the north, Mexico to the south, and the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans to the west and east. In 1812, they and France formed a faction called the Imperial League following the declaration of the War of 1812. In 1813, American armies crushed the British and Canadians in the Battle of the Saint Lawrence were pluralities of enemy troops flew back to northern Quebec and Ontario. Many escapees were found, tried, and convicted after the wars but most sentences to prison weren't actually carried out. In 1815, President Madison held the Resolution of New York '''where France, the United States, and their allies drew up the terms to end the Napoleonic Wars. The Imperial League stands in 1821 as a multi-body league to assure control of economics and defense for all members. Historical Background In 1775, American patriots rose up in rebellion against the British in the '''American Revolutionary War. France, Spain, and the Kingdom of the Netherlands funded the rebellion with goods, food, and finances. In 1783, the Treaty of Paris was signed that gave the new country all lands up to the Mississippi River. America would be isolated from world politics until 1810 when the USS Caledonia was sunk by the British while en route to Bordeaux. America sent even more ships to France with higher quantities of food and in response, Britain blew up the USS Argus which carried 24,000 guns, beginning the War of 1812. On December 12, President James Madison ordered a blockade be set up by American ships on Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Newfoundland. Fourteen days later, the USS Nautilus '''was captured and all Americans on board, including civilians, became slaves and were used to farm crops in Wales. This blew a plethora of morale in the United States which began conscripting people to fight. On January 13 of 1813, general '''Andrew Jackson of the US Army ordered that a strike on Montreal consisting of 40,000 men would go into action. Instead, some 10,000 soldiers broke off and attacked Quebec City and blew up the town hall, beginning the Battle of the Saint Lawrence. 16,000 men were sent to the Saint Lawrence by James Madison and took defensive positions. A fleet of ships in Lake Ontario rolled up to Toronto and bombarded the city, making way for even more US troops. The cavalry marched into Ottawa and set fire to buildings and crops to devastate Canadian morale. After the capture of the Saint Lawrence, thousands of British troops fled north into Quebec and Labrador. After the American victory in the Battle of Vancouver Island and the Siege of Edmonton, Canadian peasants rioted against their British colonists and soldiers caused mutinies in the army. On October 12, 1813, Madison offered a peace following the terms that: * Lands up to the Saint Lawrence and Newfoundland would be ceded to the United States * Quebec would be released as a joint French-American dependency * Ontario would be released as an American satellite * The remainder of Canada stays under British control Britain refused the terms and continued to fight. Up north, newly-released Alaska offered to give the Americans military access in return for $1,000,000. Madison took up the offer and sent droves of men through the Great Plains and Oregon Territory to eventually land in Juneau Harbor. The Battle of the Yukon took place from January 2, 1814 to March 30 and devastated the local colonists and tribes. About 4,200 civilians died in the crossfire and with it, the British were chased out of western Canada, suffering damage from American troops stationed along their path. A stalemate took place for about one and a half years following this until America struck again in the Battle of the North which was arguably the most important battle in the American theatre other than the Saint Lawrence. 60,000 Americans vastly outnumbered the 14,000 British troops but the British pounded them hard. The problem with these attacks was that each one was costing about 800 men. Thus, there were now 56,000 Americans against 2,000 British troops. After a harsh attack, the British finally surrendered and sailed back to the United Kingdom. When the French landed in Cornwall, Britain surrendered. In the Resolution of New York, America used the terms requested back in 1813. They also released Canada and kicked out any British troops living there. The agreement known as the Imperial League that France and America signed was formalized and was constructed into an official alliance, headquartered in Roanoke, North Carolina.